


Психопат

by Kana_Go



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Вот таким психопатом был наш Психопат. Ах да, у него еще были скамейка и котенок. А больше я про него ничего не знаю."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Психопат

Он отзывался на кличку «Психопат». Он был невысокий и смуглый, с огромными оленьими глазами и ресницами, как у фотомодели. Когда очередной суицидник пытался нарываться, Психопат смотрел на него через плечо и хлопал ресницами. Выходило у него это пошло до мерзости. Суицидник терялся на секунду, а Психопат прятал взгляд под этими самыми ресницами и молотил нахала в кашу. Я уверен, если б наши его не оттаскивали (пятеро амбалов на одного), Психопат бы раскатывал обидчиков в тонкий блинчик с фаршем. Но наши обычно подоспевали раньше. Когда замечали. Что творит Психопат в подворотнях, было его личным делом. Вот таким психопатом был наш Психопат. Ах да, у него еще были скамейка и котенок. А больше я про него ничего не знаю. 

Скамейка стояла в глубине сквера. Возле нее был красивый фонтанчик и кучи комаров. Если Психопат вечером никого не колошматил, то сидел на скамейке с котенком на плече и смотрел, как в просветах между листьями желтеет небо. Как некоторые по-настоящему жестокие люди, он был очень сентиментален, наш Психопат. Котенок вертелся на его плечах и ловил комаров.  
Откуда я знаю, как все это выглядит вблизи? А я там оказался однажды, совсем рядом. Просто случайно. Неудачно поучаствовал в импровизированных боях без правил на ближней новостройке и приплелся к фонтану совсем никакой. Окунулся головой в затхловатую воду и свалился на ту самую скамейку. Я не хотел, правда. Дело шло к вечеру, и сама затея здесь находиться попахивала самоубийством. А Психопат, как я уже говорил, суицидников не терпел. Но мое тогдашнее состояние заглушило инстинкт самосохранения. Тошнило, нещадно кружилась голова, картинка перед глазами давно превратилась в телеэкран с помехами. Я расползся по скамейке пузом кверху и, казалось, не мог пошевелить даже пальцем. Но постепенно мушки перед глазами немного поредели – и я увидел над собой Психопата. Он только что открыл пиво о спинку скамейки. У него на плече лежал котенок и выслеживал комаров.  
\- Смотри, Бэби, - сказал Психопат, - нашу скамеечку заняли.  
Может, он меня и знал в лицо, но лично мы никогда не общались. Во всяком случае, сейчас Психопат вел себя так, будто мы совершенно не знакомы. Хоть глазки не строил – и то хорошо. Наверное, надо было разлепить губы и что-то сказать в оправдание, но я понимал: если меня пару раз вывернет на его любимые кроссовки, доверия между нами это явно не добавит.  
Психопат смотрел на меня сверху, прищурившись. Его прикрытые ресницы бросали на скулы длинные тени – а я-то всегда думал, что это фигура речи такая, для красоты. Потом он вздохнул, подвинул мои ноги и сел. И уставился вверх. Косить глазами было больно, и мне тоже пришлось таращиться в кроны платанов. Так я и увидел то, что обычно видел он – как в просветах между листьями желтеет небо. Котенок покинул свой наблюдательный пункт на плечах хозяина и теперь танцевал у меня на груди: комаров на мою полубесчувственную тушку слетелось столько, что еще на пятерых котят бы хватило.  
Перед тем, как уйти, он наклонился и поставил ополовиненную бутылку возле моей безвольно болтающейся руки. Это пиво очень пригодилось мне позже, когда к полуночи я почувствовал себя лучше. А тогда, поднявшись со скамейки, Психопат оглянулся на меня через плечо и изобразил этот свой фирменный изврат с ресницами. У меня внутри все моментом смерзлось, но он только сказал:  
\- Еще раз займешь мою скамейку, красавчик, до утра не доживешь.  
При свете фонаря его оленьи глаза казались подернутыми переливчатой пленкой, как вода залива – бензином.  
Я потом очень долго обходил стороной не только эту скамейку, но и весь сквер. Еще долго после того, как Психопат куда-то испарился вместе со своим котенком. Наши, кажется, вздохнули с облегчением. Короче, почти год уже прошел, а я все набираюсь духу, чтоб как-нибудь вечером сесть на ту самую скамейку и видеть то, что видели они – Психопат и его котенок: как в просветах между листьями желтеет небо.

июнь 2010


End file.
